


Thrive

by voltran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Parallels Canon, Pidge-centric mostly, Sort of howls moving castle, Team as Family, Witches, just a bunch of fun magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltran/pseuds/voltran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge isn't the best witch in the guild, but to be fair, she's definitely better equipped for fighting than the weird dog whisperer kid and the rock faery she's teamed up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrive

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to mix the two things i love most--voltron and urban fantasy! this story parallels voltron pretty closely at first, but i'll be adding some other things further along to mix things up and make it more interesting for sure! please enjoy!

_ Thrive _

 

_ Chapter One _

 

Pidge peered over a line of rosebushes, listening for Lance’s signal with growing impatience. She could see their target, a rogue sphinx, slinking by the fountain in the center of the abandoned square. Its coat glistened gold under the street lamps, sleek and groomed despite the wild glint in its eyes. 

Pidge sighed and crouched back down, feet scuffing on wet cobblestone. She tucked her spellbook under her arm and felt for the bottles tied to her belt.  _ Good, still there. _ Lance had requested a very specific spell for this mission. Pidge was lucky she’d had one on her–she just hoped he wouldn’t waste it.

She pushed her glasses up her nose. Lance really was taking his time tonight. Even in this upperclass area, stray dogs weren’t uncommon, and his usuals typically showed right up whenever he called. She scoffed to herself.  _ Maybe he got a chihuahua again. Wouldn’t that be something. _

Suddenly, a low, warning howl pierced the air and pulled Pidge from her thoughts. “About time,” she mumbled and ran out from behind the bushes. 

The sphinx, who’d paused at the sound of the howling, looked up as Pidge appeared. She ran towards it, popping the black-topped bottle from her belt and chucking it at the creature. The sphinx growled, jumped back and completely dodged the bottle. The glass shattered a few feet in front of it and the bitter smell of sulfur permeated the air. Pidge stopped running, cold dread dropping in her stomach. The sphinx crept forward, sniffing at the broken bottle and hissing at the stench. Identifying Pidge as an enemy, its eyes narrowed and it approached her slowly.

“Great,” Pidge groaned. “There goes my last binding spell.” She stepped back slowly, eyeing the sphinx anxiously. It growled irritably at her, and she took another step back. “Any day now, Lance,” she hissed through her teeth.

Loud barking erupted from the far side of the square. The sphinx looked up as a large rottweiler launched himself at its side, barreling it over with his slobbery jaws snapping. The sphinx hissed and threw him off. The dog hit the pavement with a sharp whine.

The sphinx got to its feet and made to attack the dog, but was interrupted as a wall of rock slammed into its side. Pidge looked to her right and saw Hunk jogging lightly down the steps. She looked back to her left at the sphinx, who’d rolled several meters away and now lay still due to the impact. 

“Oh my god, is it dead?” Hunk worried, stopping next to her. “Oh no, oh my god I killed it.”

Pidge frowned at him. “It’s not dead Hunk, look.”

As she said it, the sphinx got shakily to its feet, hackles raised and fangs bared. “You just made it mad,” Pidge added. Hunk groaned.

The rottweiler was on his feet again, growling at the sphinx. The sphinx’s face, narrowed like a lion’s but one-hundred percent a human woman’s, contorted in anger at the sight of its attackers. It lowered its stance, ducking its head low. Hieroglyphs appeared at its feet, glowing gold over the dark cobblestone. Pidge’s breath caught in recognition.

“Hunk, move!” She said, jumping sideways. Hunk dove out of the way as a golden beam of energy seared the air where they’d been standing a moment before.

Pidge recovered quickly, pulling another bottle from her belt.  _ Sphinx’s need time to charge glyphs that powerful,  _ she remembered, thumbing the green lid on the bottle off.  _ If I can get close enough in that time, I can hit it with a disorienter, which should give Hunk and Lance enough time to– _

“Ack!” Pidge fell to the ground with a heavy thud, pinned down by a sudden weight on her back. The bottle flew from her hand, spilling the contents over Hunk and the rottweiler where it landed. Hunk, who’d been in the middle of sending another wall of rock toward the sphinx, stumbled, and the wall veered sideways into a coffee shop. 

The weight on her back moved and she felt a wet nose pressed against her neck. “Bernard, off! Get off of Pidge! He’s not–go get the  _ sphinx! _ ” Lance shouted in the distance. Pidge groaned when the dog on her back started licking her hair.

Meanwhile, Hunk and the rottweiler were stumbling around, unable to see straight thanks to the potion Pidge had thrown. The sphinx, confused, took in the scene before it. Seeing an opportunity, it roared loudly and took off down the street, disappearing around a corner.

“Aw, no! Come on!” Lance shouted, his voice now noticeably closer. “Bernard, get off of Pidge right now. I’m not joking.”

Pidge felt the weight lift off her back. She pushed herself into kneeling position, glaring up at the scruffy dog still writhing happily in Lance’s hands.

“There’s something wrong with you,” Lance muttered at the dog, holding it away from himself to avoid being kicked. 

“I’ll say,” Pidge scoffed. She patted down her hair, running her fingers through the slobbery mess with disgust. “That’s the third time, Lance.”

Lance rounded on her. “Yeah, well maybe it wouldn’t have happened if you’d frozen the sphinx like I’d asked.”

Pidge scowled. “It dodged! What was I supposed to do, go back into the bushes to make another one and hope the sphinx didn’t see me?”

“Or use a wand like a  _ normal _ witch!”

“I told you, my old one broke and I don’t have enough money for a new one yet!”

“Then where d’you get the money for all these potions?”

“I made them,” Pidge retorted.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Well yeah, but you’ve gotta be getting the supplies for them  _ somehow _ .”

Pidge stood up. “The guild has tons of materials for student use, you know that.”

“Uh, guys? Shouldn’t we focus on chasing the sphinx?” Pidge and Lance were pulled from their argument by Hunk, who was finally coming out of his potion-induced confusion. 

Lance smirked, setting the squirming dog down. “Relax, Hunk, I’ve already got Max on the case.”

Just then, a bloodhound trotted out of a side street and approached them. Lance grinned. “See! He’s already got the scent!”

Max the bloodhound lowered his head. Lance blinked. “Seriously?”

“What’d he say?” Hunk asked.

Lance’s lips pulled tight. “Ah, well, Max says the sphinx jumped the closest obelisk outta here, so we have no idea where it went.”

Pidge and Hunk groaned in unison. “I didn’t know there  _ were _ any obelisks around here,” Pidge said.

Lance shrugged. “Probably just one of those handheld ones they sell at charm shops. I wouldn’t be surprised if that cat had one of its own.”

The rottweiler barked next to Hunk, who jumped. Lance shook his head. “Sorry Cupcake, I know it’s your day off.” The dog snorted.

“His name is  _ Cupcake? _ ” Pidge said.

Lance rounded on her. “Yes, and  _ she’s _ a  _ girl. _ ”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Whatever, all dogs are boys to me.” Cupcake growled.

“Guys,” Hunk said, voice tense. “Seriously, what’re we gonna tell the guild?”

Lance shrugged, smirking. “Relax, Hunk. It’s not like they’ll expel us or anything.”

– –

“You three are lucky I don’t  _ expel _ you at this point.” Commander Iverson said. “Just how many failed outings is this now? Seven?”

“Technically, sir, it’s only five.” Lance cut in. “The werewolf from downtown  _ was _ detained in the end and the dryads at the park–”

“I don’t need the specifics,  _ apprentice _ .” Iverson said, glowering at Lance, who withered under the stare. Iverson sighed. “This guild was built to protect the public from rogue entities as much as to teach kids like you how to hone your abilities. And so far, I’m working with the Dog Whisperer, a pebble faery and a witch who can’t even cast a spell. If you’re this weak individually, you should at least be able to work as a team!”

There was a collective mumbling of Yes Sir’s, and the trio was dismissed from the office.

“Well,” Lance said once the door had closed behind them. “At least we didn’t get expelled.”

Pidge and Hunk glared at him. 

– –

Some of the weirdest dreams Lance had came around when he was in that state of not-quite-asleep. They were always the most vivid, but they evaporated as soon as he woke.

Tonight was no different. It was some crazy dream about dogs telling him his family was in danger, then growing wings and flying off like a flock of birds. He was just getting to the good part–a wisened poodle was telling him his destiny–when the sharp sound of creaking bedsprings snapped the dream like twine.

Lance opened his eyes to darkness. It took him a moment to reorient himself with his surroundings, but as the dream faded, reality refocused.

Someone was moving around the room. Whoever it was was taking great care to keep quiet. Lance peered up over the edge of his bunk just as the person opened the door. In the dim light, Lance could make out Pidge, fully clothed with his backpack on, slipping out of the dorm into the hall. 

As soon as the door shut, Lance hopped down from the top bunk, startling Hunk awake. He flicked the lights on.

“Huh? Lance, w-what’s goin’ on?” Hunk said, eyes blinking open. Lance didn’t answer, walking over to the dresser and throwing some clothes on. “Uh, Lance?” Hunk tried again.

“Pidge is sneaking out!” Lance announced, pulling on a pair of socks.

Hunk propped himself up on an elbow, rubbing his eyes. “Dude, he probably just went to the bathroom or something. Just leave him alone.”

Lance scoffed, slipping his sneakers on. “Uh-huh, yeah. Fully clothed? I don’t think so.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like going out in his pajamas. I–” He paused to yawn. “I know I wouldn’t like running into Iverson in mine.”

“He had his backpack on, Hunk.” Lance argued. “He was obviously going somewhere he didn’t want us knowing about. C’mon.”

Hunk groaned, falling back onto his mattress. “Lance, can’t we just ask him in the morning? It’s the middle of the night.”

Lance marched over to roll him off the bed. “No way, Hunk. You know he’ll just make up some excuse. This is our only chance to catch him in the act.”

Hunk complied reluctantly, grumbling something about interrupting a good dream as he slowly got dressed.

– –

Pidge turned down the third side street from the main road, footsteps muffled on wet concrete. It was cold out; she hadn’t thought to bring a jacket. It was a short walk from the bus stop to the portal, and she’d be in and out in a few minutes. 

She checked over her shoulder before turning into the gap between two buildings. She couldn’t afford to be caught here; her involvement was borderline illegal and would certainly get her into trouble with the guild. 

She approached the wooden fence blocking her path and knocked four times on the wooden gate before opening it. Purple light ringed the threshold, and as she stepped through the world around her became a bustling marketplace, the air thick with the smell of fried foods and motor oil.

Stands lined the streets as far as the eye could see, selling charms and tokens and foods of varying qualities. The sky was purple, enchanted and swirling to keep the market out of the prying eyes of the police. All around Pidge, creatures of different breeds and backgrounds bartered and argued over merchandise of questionable legality. 

The Black Market was its own pocket dimension tucked away between her own and whatever others lay beyond. Despite access being illegal in her area, Pidge had found multiple doorways in. Lucky for her too, because buying potions in her world wouldn’t give her nearly as much variety, and she needed to be flexible.

The crowd pushed on around her, paying her no mind. Conversations filled her ears, and her brain picked up familiar words.

“Did you hear? Cerberus was seen again. Who knew he’d come back Upstairs so soon after what happened last year?”

“My aunt sent her son to work two dimensions over because she was so scared he’d be caught by the guild!”

“There’s something weird going on with the faeries Upstairs. All they talk about is that Voltron anymore. Those times are over! They should just let it die.”

There it was again. That word, Voltron. Pidge was hearing an awful lot about him recently, more than she heard about Cerberus. She didn’t know who he was, but apparently a bunch of fae from Upstairs–her dimension–were looking for him. If she had to guess, something big was coming; whether it involved her search or not was left to be determined. 

Slipping through the crowd, Pidge managed to find the place she was looking for: a small tent, striped purple and yellow, insignificant among the many other stands aligned beside it. Pidge pushed the curtain aside and stepped inside.

The interior of the tent was magically expanded, warping the space to fit the long shelves and the staircase leading to the second level. The shelves were packed, lined with trinkets and charms and pretty much every potion anyone could ever need. Rugs hung from the ceiling, waiting to be freshly enchanted for flying, and cages around the room boasted snakes and bats and all kinds of weird creatures Pidge didn’t know the names of. 

She passed a shelf holding tonics and healing creams and headed upstairs to the potions library where a lizard-skinned demon woman was harassing her customers. The demon noticed Pidge and slithered over with a smile.

“It’s you, the little witch boy!” She cackled. Pidge smiled thinly and turned to browse the potions.  _ Invisibility, that’s useful.  _ She turned the bottle to read the label and frowned.  _ ‘Does not wash out of clothes…’ That could be a problem. _

The demon stretched out her long, reptilian neck and peered over Pidge’s shoulder. “Ah, an excellent choice! I had a cousin that used it once; haven’t seen him since!”

Pidge scoffed. “Well, I’m not sure I need something that works  _ that  _ well.”

The demon hissed a laugh. “Nonsense!”

Pidge put the bottle back and kept moving. The demon followed her. 

“You know,” she babbled over Pidge’s shoulder as Pidge skimmed the labels. “We recently restocked those Gimmick Wands you were looking at a few months ago. All sorts of wood, very dependable!”

Pidge hummed absently. “Really? The ones that work like debit cards?”  _ Ugh, love potions? ‘Rewire their brain! Releases adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin whenever you’re around!’ That’s just messed up. _

The demon nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes! They come preloaded with all sorts of spells! The variety is based on your money!”

Pidge turned a bottle over in her hand. “Uh-huh, and what’s the minimum value?”

The demon grinned. “Fifty gold pieces for the wand itself; the spells vary from one to one hundred!”

Pidge replaced the potion. “The wand doesn’t leave me with very much money for good spells,” she said. “Do you have any more binding potions?”

The demon slithered up the shelves, climbing up to scan for Pidge’s request. “Ah yes, but you can always come back and reload it when you do have money! Save up, save up!” Her tail latched onto a bottle and lowered it for Pidge. “This is the one you bought last time.”

“Thanks,” Pidge said, taking the potion and continuing to browse. The lizard woman clawed her way along the shelves nimbly, following her.

“If you’ve ever thought about keeping a pet, we have a great variety of giant spiders! Extremely loyal, very cheap! You seem like you might like the toy breeds, good for carrying around or taking on walks!”

Pidge selected another potion labeled  _ Salamander Stomach Acid: Great for parties or burning holes in your friends! _ and moved on, the rambling of the demon woman fading to background noise. She had enough money for a few more potions, and she’d been wanting a bottle of animating magic for a while. 

_ Here it is _ . Pidge spotted the silvery potion a few shelves up. “Ezno, could you hand me that one?”

The demon woman complied, still advertising her wares as the shelves rattled with her weight.

“...has a stronger effect than ever before, and our enchanted compasses can point to anything you want to find!”

Pidge froze mid-reach. The bottle bumped her hand and she numbly wrapped her fingers around the neck. “What did you say?” She asked.

Ezno tilted her lizard head until she was regarding Pidge fully upside-down. “The Snail™ lubricant? It’s very effective and certainly stimulates–”

“What? No!” Pidge spluttered. “The compasses! Can they really find anything?”

Ezno cackled. “Of course! Come come, they’re downstairs!”

She jumped from the shelves onto the railing lining the platform and scaled the intricate banister down to the ground floor. Pidge followed quickly down the steps, swinging around the rail at the end and stopping beside the demon.

Ezno presented a shoebox full of twirling compasses, all searching for a direction. “Ninety-nine percent effective! Every now and then they pick up on the wrong thing, but if it’s something you desire to find it shouldn’t have a problem!”

Pidge’s heart pounded at the sight of the compasses. She reached into the box, entranced. As her hand neared, the compasses aligned away from her, zeroing in on a point far out of sight. Pidge’s hand flinched back, and she glanced up in the direction they pointed, eyes distant.

Ezno watched her, blinking slowly. Her forked tongue flickered between her lips thoughtfully. Curiously, she rasped, “Have you lost something, boy?”

Pidge blinked rapidly, snapping herself out of the trance and pulling her hand away from the box. The compasses went back to spinning wildly. She cleared her throat. “Hasn’t everyone?” She looked at the front of the box. “They’re too expensive. I can’t afford one.”

Ezno studied her for a moment more before her lips split into a pleased smile. “Of course, of course! We’ve all lost something!” She shoved the box back onto the shelf and guided Pidge further into the shop. “Come, come! We have new levitation charms you can’t refuse!”

Pidge looked over her shoulder at the box of compasses, tucked between bottles of quartz and a taxidermy cat. Then Ezno pulled her behind the staircase, and the box was out of sight.

– –

By the time Pidge made it back to the portal, she was thoroughly exhausted, having been harried by Ezno among other shop vendors. After some more walking around, she’d concluded that tonight wasn’t going to get her any more information on what she was looking for and decided to call it a night. The time would be hitting three a.m. back home, and she needed to get back to the guild before anyone noticed she was gone. 

She opened the gate, four knocks for jumping four dimensions, and stepped out into her own world. 

It was drizzling out. The sky was gray and gutters flushed out over the streets. Pidge wasn’t dressed for the weather, and she hoped she could make it back before a downpour started. She was turning the corner out of the alley when she ran straight into someone tall.

She stumbled backwards but didn’t fall. Something barked and pushed its nose against Pidge’s chest.

“Max?” Pidge wondered, recognizing the bloodhound. She swallowed and looked up.

Lance glowered down at her, Hunk standing behind him and looking far less menacing. “Late night on the town, Pidge?”

“Lance, Hunk!” Pidge exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“What are  _ we _ doing here?” Lance said. “ _ We’re _ looking for  _ you! _ What’re  _ you _ doing here!”

“I’m–just–running some errands,” she said lamely, scrambling for excuses. “I don’t need a babysitter, I can do what I want, Lance.”

“You turn down all of our efforts to hang out as a group and then you sneak out in the middle of the night to run errands? I don’t think so,” Lance replied.

“It  _ is _ kinda suspicious,” Hunk agreed.

“Why does it matter?” Pidge said. “Just–mind your own business.”

“It  _ is  _ my business!” Lance said. “Look Pidge, if we’re gonna work as a team, we can’t have any  _ secrets _ . That means no snooping around without telling us and no disappearing in the middle of the night.”

Pidge sighed, redirecting the conversation. “Alright. I do come out here a lot, but I’m just collecting information. The world as you know it… it’s about to change.”  _ Alright, what do we know Pidge? Give them something distracting. _ “I hear a lot out here, but there’s one thing everyone in the faerie community seems to be talking about–some guy named Voltron.”

Hunk blinked. “Voltron? Wait wait, like the kids’ stories?”

Pidge looked at him. “You know who Voltron is?”

Hunk scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, it’s like an old fae tale my grandmother used to tell us to keep us from going out at night. From what I’ve heard, Voltron is like this punisher of evil or something, some righteous dude who like liberated a bunch of slaves in the past. He’s  _ way _ old though so I don’t think he’s still around.”

Pidge hummed thoughtfully. “Interesting. I think–”

She was cut off by the piercing wail of distant, approaching sirens. Max barked. Apparently the others had heard them too, because they went silent. Hunk spoke first, panicked.

“What is that? Are those guild sirens? Did they find us, a-are they coming?” He pulled at his hair. “Oh no. Guys, we can  _ not _ afford another hit to our record. This is it, we’re finished!”

Lance glared at him. “Hunk, shut up and get in the alley!” He pulled Hunk off the main street. Pidge and Max followed.

“Max, go get Cupcake and Bernard. We might need some backup.”

The bloodhound barked and took off down the street. After a minute, Lance peered around the edge of the building as the sirens got closer. “I don’t think we’re the target,” Lance said as the sirens passed. “They looked like they had a destination in mind.”

“Then let’s get out of here!” Hunk said, edging out from behind the wall.

“Wait!” Lance said. “Max is coming back!”

“That was fast,” Pidge muttered.

Three dogs dashed back into the alley. Max and Cupcake went to report to Lance and Bernard immediately jumped on Pidge, wriggling excitedly.

“What!?” Lance gasped. “No way, you’re sure?”

“What? What’d he say?” Hunk worried next to him.

Lance looked back at the street, expression distant. “Shiro’s back!”

Pidge looked up so fast she gave herself whiplash. Her eyes narrowed at Lance. “What? Shiro? As in Takashi Shirogane?”

“As in leader of the  _ Cerberus mission? _ ” Hunk added. “He’s  _ alive? _ ”

Lance nodded. “Dude, yeah! Cupcake says he’s down in Wolfgang Park! That’s where the sirens were headed! Apparently they’re gonna take him into custody? Why?”

Bernard barked at Pidge, who backed away. Lance looked over. “He’s rambling about Voltron?”

“Voltron!” Hunk said. “That’s the guy we were just talking about! Pidge, you said people were talking about him!”

“I know, I know!” She said, pushing the dog off. 

Lance looked back at Max. “And–what?  _ Who? _ ”

Cupcake barked. Lance’s expression contorted with disgust. “Oh no, he is  _ not _ –I can’t believe that guy!”

“Who? What is it?” Pidge asked.

“Keith!” Lance said. “That guy’s always one-upping me. Come on, we’re gonna save Shiro before he can.” He dashed out of the alley, followed closely by Hunk and the dogs.

Pidge paused before following. “Who’s Keith?” She yelled.

– –

Apparently, Keith was a dragon. Not the western kind Pidge had encountered before with leathery wings and bulky bodies, but the eastern, streamline, snake-with-feet kind that Pidge found were far more rare (and, quite honestly, far more aesthetically pleasing).

He’d managed to set fire to half of the small park, thoroughly debilitating the guild members trying to restrain him. The smoke in the air itched in Pidge’s throat.

“Alright Max,” Lance said, scanning the area. “Where’s Shiro?”

The bloodhound took off into the fray. Lance and the others followed, staying hidden behind foliage when they could.

They found Shiro passed out in the middle of an open field. With all the commotion caused by Keith the dragon, it was easy to get to him unnoticed.

Lance fell to his knees and grabbed Shiro by the shoulders, shaking him.

“Shiro! Wake up man, we’re getting you out of here!”

Shiro didn’t wake up, much to Pidge’s not-surprise, so Lance wrapped one of Shiro’s arms around his shoulders and stood him up.

“We’ve gotta get out of here,” Lance said. “Bernard, stop sniffing Pidge and find us a way out.”

Bernard didn’t stop sniffing Pidge. Lance groaned.

“Why did we even come out here?” Hunk asked, nervously glancing over at the incapacitated guild members behind them. “They’re obviously taking him into custody for a reason so can’t we just like, I don’t know let them have him?”

Pidge studied Shiro. He had a scar splitting his face over his nose–that was new–and a patch of white hair that  _ definitely _ hadn’t been white before. All in all, he looked pretty worse for wear.  _ What happened to you, Shiro? _

“No way man,” Lance said to Hunk. “Shiro’s been missing for a year. He finally shows up out of  _ nowhere _ , and the guild wants to  _ arrest _ him? There’s something weird going on here.”

“Lance is right,” Pidge agreed, startling the others. “Shiro knows something about Voltron, and if the guild is trying to arrest him it’s probably because they don’t want other people finding out about it.” She stood up from her crouched position. “Something big is happening and I want to find out what it is.”

Hunk groaned. “You guys have a really twisted sense of adventure.”

“Nope!” Lance said, adjusting Shiro on his shoulder. “You just don’t have one at all!”

“Now how do we get him out of here without getting caught?” Pidge asked.

“And  _ where _ are we going to take him?” Hunk worried. “It’s not like we can just catch a taxi to the nearest hotel!”

“No,” Lance said, looking past them and smiling. “But we can catch a dragon!”

As he said it, Keith the dragon landed heavily next to them, shaking the ground. “Who are you?” He demanded, eyeing Lance.

“Seriously?” Lance asked. “You don’t remember me?”

Keith blinked and lowered his head to get a closer look. “No?”

“Lance? We trained at the guild together? We were like rivals, you know? Lance and Keith, neck and neck?”

Keith pulled his head back, frowning. ( _ Can dragons frown? _ Pidge wondered.) “Oh, I remember you. You’re a recon-scout.”

Lance sniffed. “Not anymore–I’m fighter class now, thanks to you washing out.”

“Congratulations,” Keith mumbled. “Come on, get on.”

Without much hesitation, Lance and Hunk pulled Shiro aboard, resting him on an indignant Pidge. Lance turned to look at his dogs. “Sorry guys, I’ll have to leave you here. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Bernard barked, looking way too excited for someone seeing his friend off. Lance turned to Pidge. “He says he’ll see you soon.”

“I’m flattered,” Pidge groaned. Suddenly, the three of them were shouting as Keith took off, almost losing half of his passengers. They flew up into the clouds, far out of the reach of the guild members below.

**Author's Note:**

> i truly appreciate any form of feedback, so if you have any thoughts and wish to share them feel free to comment or talk to me at isvoltran on tumblr!
> 
> a few things i'd like to clarify:  
> -lance talks to dogs and has heightened senses like a dog's, but cannot transform into a dog  
> -hunk is a rock fae, which basically just means he has a special connection to the earth and can manipulate it  
> -i'll probably translate his great aptitude for chemistry into intensive knowledge about rocks in this story  
> -pidge is a girl, but the others don't know that yet. and don't worry, she's got more secrets than you know yet. ;)  
> -keith is a dragon, but don't worry, he prefers his human form.  
> -i won't spoil shiro's abilities, but i will say he's human.
> 
> i'll try to update soon!


End file.
